Lauren.
by katiebabey1
Summary: Sorry it's taking me so long to update! Please R & R!
1. Real Close

Title: Lauren.  
Chapter Title: Real close.  
Summary: Lost and Found...that's all I will say.  
Archive: Sure, but just ask!  
Romance: It will turn into a carby, but that isn't the primary focal point.  
Spoilers: Yes.  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own them, any of them, except Lauren...mwahhahahahahaha.  
  
~  
  
It's not like it was my entire fault. Abby used to tell me that constantly, but I never know whether secretly she blames me. She hasn't mentioned me to her friends. But even thought I am thousands of miles away, I know I still haunt her.   
  
Next week is my eighteenth birthday, it's also the say I graduate, the day I am free of this all-girls-prison. Although it's not really a prison, and after all I am going to be valedictorian. Maybe Abby will finally be proud of me; maybe she will love me again.   
  
I've been accepted to the medical school. The University of Illinois. So I'll be close to her, real close.  
  
~  
  
Abby walked briskly through the ER. The deep purple of the bruise still slightly clouding her eye. Must avoid Carter. She repeated over and over. He would only have to look at her and he would know, he would know that after all these years she was drinking again. But still he wouldn't understand, she had it under control; only the odd wine here and there, the odd bottle.  
  
Lauren stared outside the hospital for a minute; this is where Abby would be, if she were still working here after all of these years. This was all she had to go on, a little piece of memory from the little girl she used to be.   
  
Lauren and Abby locked eyes. Carter had just approached Abby and was slightly concerned by the fixed stare aimed at a young, lost girl. All at once Abby snapped back to life, both hands immediately enveloped her face as she let out an unbelieving Oh my god. Lauren walked slowly toward her, scared that she would run, like everyone else did.  
  
All at once they were locked in each other's arms. Both were crying, both were finding it hard to breathe. In there moment of unity nothing seemed to matter.   
Any questions Carter, or anyone else had would have to wait. Abby had too many questions herself.   
  
  
Should I continue? If anyone who is curious wants to know who Lauren is.... I'll give you a clue. It isn't her daughter.... there have been a lot of stories like that recently, this is a lot more abstract than that. Please R&R. Or email me on blame_it_on_the_parents@hotmail.com with any comments. Thanks.  
Katexxxx 


	2. The Unity of Nicotine

Title: Lauren.  
Chapter Title: (2) Unity of Nicotine.   
Summary: Lost and Found...that's all I will say.  
Archive: Sure, but just ask!  
Romance: It will turn into a carby, but that isn't the primary focal point.  
Spoilers: Yes.  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own them, any of them, except Lauren...mwahhahahahahaha.  
  
  
" What are you doing here Lauren?!" Abby asked breathlessly. She noticed that Lauren looked completely calm, unlike herself.  
"I graduated." Lauren said simply. "I'm old enough now, so I left that prison of a school and came to see you."  
"I'm, I'm sorry about that, did you get the birthday card I sent you?"   
"Abby, we both know you didn't send me a birthday card." Lauren was right Abby hadn't. It would have been too painful; she just stopped and stared at her shoes. "Look Abby I gotta go run some errands while I'm here, do you wanna meet up later?"  
"Sure, I'm off at six, where are you staying?" Abby enquired.  
"Your place?" They both smiled, Lauren was just as forward as usual. A perfect difference to Abby. Although they had their differences, they also had so many similarities.   
  
Abby watched Lauren leave, still not believing she was here. It had been six years since the goodbye. Six years since she had been taken away. She was only twelve.   
  
Carter approached Abby, curious as to whom the mysterious girl was Abby greeted with so much happiness.  
"Who was that?" Carter asked, pretending to be entirely detached.  
"Umm..My sister, that was my sister Lauren."  
"You never mentioned that you had a sister, I thought you only have a brother?"  
"Um, it's complicated." Abby finished; making it clear she didn't wish to elaborate. Lauren was a mystery to her now, they didn't know each other anymore.   
  
  
Abby was surprised to see Lauren smoking as she waited patiently for Abby who was 20 minutes late thanks to trauma.   
"Those things will kill you, you know" Abby said with a grin as she sat down. Lauren didn't seem amused though and instead just offered Abby the packet. Abby took one with great relief, she had no authority over Lauren and also no right to tell her to put it out. Too much had gone on. Abby was lucky that smoking was all Lauren appeared to be doing, with all she'd been through it could have been a lot worse.  
  
Mail me! R&R....what did you think? I'm keeping them short because Lauren has one hell of a story and I want you guys to understand it!  
Blame_it_on_the_parents@hotmail.com 


	3. Beyond the Realms of Coincidence.

Title: Lauren.  
Chapter Title: (2) Unity of Nicotine.   
Summary: Lost and Found...that's all I will say.  
Archive: Sure, but just ask!  
Romance: It will turn into a carby, but that isn't the primary focal point.  
Spoilers: Yes.  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own them, any of them, except Lauren...mwahhahahahahaha.  
  
  
" What are you doing here Lauren?!" Abby asked breathlessly. She noticed that Lauren looked completely calm, unlike herself.  
"I graduated." Lauren said simply. "I'm old enough now, so I left that prison of a school and came to see you."  
"I'm, I'm sorry about that, did you get the birthday card I sent you?"   
"Abby, we both know you didn't send me a birthday card." Lauren was right Abby hadn't. It would have been too painful; she just stopped and stared at her shoes. "Look Abby I gotta go run some errands while I'm here, do you wanna meet up later?"  
"Sure, I'm off at six, where are you staying?" Abby enquired.  
"Your place?" They both smiled, Lauren was just as forward as usual. A perfect difference to Abby. Although they had their differences, they also had so many similarities.   
  
Abby watched Lauren leave, still not believing she was here. It had been six years since the goodbye. Six years since she had been taken away. She was only twelve.   
  
Carter approached Abby, curious as to whom the mysterious girl was Abby greeted with so much happiness.  
"Who was that?" Carter asked, pretending to be entirely detached.  
"Umm..My sister, that was my sister Lauren."  
"You never mentioned that you had a sister, I thought you only have a brother?"  
"Um, it's complicated." Abby finished; making it clear she didn't wish to elaborate. Lauren was a mystery to her now, they didn't know each other anymore.   
  
  
Abby was surprised to see Lauren smoking as she waited patiently for Abby who was 20 minutes late thanks to trauma.   
"Those things will kill you, you know" Abby said with a grin as she sat down. Lauren didn't seem amused though and instead just offered Abby the packet. Abby took one with great relief, she had no authority over Lauren and also no right to tell her to put it out. Too much had gone on. Abby was lucky that smoking was all Lauren appeared to be doing, with all she'd been through it could have been a lot worse.  
  
Mail me! R&R....what did you think? I'm keeping them short because Lauren has one hell of a story and I want you guys to understand it!  
Blame_it_on_the_parents@hotmail.com 


End file.
